vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109023-morning-coffee-17aug2014-thank-mods-addition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What ... is inside that bun?! :o And whatever you are doing in that cauldron ... kinky! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That screen shot is pricless Oli, I can't tell if it's "Help" or "Oh Crap your dad isn't behind us is he?" *high five regardless!* | |} ---- ---- ---- Dem stripes. | |} ---- ---- Yet it talks about the game, and mentions Mountain Dew for Breakfast. Don't be cranky Tex, it still falls under everything excwpts lacks pictures. | |} ---- Whereas mordesh look like cuddly care bears? | |} ---- I can't read before coffee, so pictures are vital. Also, Mtn Dew is gross and only godless heathens consume toxic-green bubble water. Seriously. Pour some in a glass and look at that stuff. That's the crap the turtles crawled into and mutated. It's bad, m'kay. | |} ---- I love Mountain Dew I also had it for Breakfast... I am also how you say a Godless Heathen and damn proud of it though. ;P Besides I already told him to add pictures in a message. :P | |} ---- Scott, I'm doing a cross faction RP on Wednesday hopefully getting some practice in for Skullkickers. I was looking for your guys Saturday in Whitevale but didn't spot you. Where are you guys at? | |} ---- ---- I'm in BGs I never leave Illium or my plot unless I'm catching up on zones and until the fix Skeech Invasion in Auroria I won't bw back out in the world. Not sure where everyone else is though! You can always whisper me via account when you see me on and ask me to meet you some where for RP! :) | |} ---- ---- Ah HA! same problem i had! the problem is internet explorer. it will not allow you to do such things. I made the switch to Google Chrome because of this, i got tired of not being able to post photos or quote people. Im sure you can use other web browsers as well, i just like google chrome, so just downloaded a different browser and bam, can do those things now, so its not you, its internet explorer :) Also, Good Morning All!! I had lots of fun pvping last night with DelQ and Dimble. We won a couple, lost a couple. Held down the motha cupcake fort in Halls like a boss if im being honest. :P Havent had breakfast yet, just kinda woke up. Bad nights sleep, lots of wandering my mind did. I have decided i need to make a move, from Florida to Colorado, so the next couple months will be lots of second guessing myself and worrying about the trip and whats to come. See some of you in game today! | |} ---- ---- ---- How am I supposed to RP with you if you're not in the world! :angry: and I rarely see you online. You must either get online really late or you're like. "Rocio's coming online and will ask to RP... better bail." | |} ---- I work a lot I usually don't get on til after 8pm est. When I do see you online you're usually in a housing Interior... so I assume your busy RPing, and don't wanna bug you. :) | |} ---- Fixed that for ya ;) | |} ---- ---- I won't be home til later tonight (I work weekends) but anyone that is on that has been given their division rank can invite. Or hit up Med on Wiles or Toaster | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- How many Mates, ya got now Ollie.. Do you pay Child support for your kids, how does Chua Child Support work anyways.. do you just blow them up... these are questions that need answers!!! Important Questions! | |} ---- Looks confused at Scott How...many? Chua only has one mate, is Chua Meshi. And Chua not have cubs either. | |} ---- I seem to remember you having a Pink Kid and a mate on Evindra.. unless that's you from an alternate universe! (or are we just pretending that never happened? If so Never mind! XD) | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome to Evindra, feel free to add me to your friend's list EDIT: "Shah" is the handle | |} ---- *tosses a Rowsdower plushie* :) | |} ---- *snugs it* These. Things. Are. The. Best. Ever. | |} ---- Night terrors are awful. Try to remove the subconscious stress. Simple as being told to eat an elephant, I'm sorry. Chua mates, and Rocio's girlfriend are subjects best not asked. Just smile and nod. I would just say Aurin, but there are us deviant monogamous ones. | |} ---- Ill be hitting up bga most of today.. leveling up what will be my main on the exile side.. I made and esper and didnt realize it was going to be the flavor of the month class lol.. Ill be mostly healing once It hits lvl50 | |} ---- Welcome to colorado... | |} ---- I have system to fight sleep paralysis. I literally fight myself awake by trying to say yell/scream my name. The more you train yourself to do the better you can do it. Within 3 years of doing that I can fight all sleep paralysis, and even move numb limbs... not the most attractive way to wake up. | |} ---- I'm glad you friended me because I was trying all sorts of variants of your name to no avail. | |} ---- Ohh you went to team los.... I mean The Exiles, *sad face* oh well not everyone can join team Win... er I mean the Dominion, and the glory of *announcer voice* The Skullkickers *echoes* *I tease of course welcome to the server, both sides are wonderful. | |} ---- It's not like I can't make a Dommie :P | |} ---- I have a couple dead Chua to dispute that assessment. | |} ---- Come back when you have a couple a dead Draken, and we'll talk while we cuddle. | |} ---- Here's where I should make a Draken, screenshot myself deleting it, then ask for a cuddle? | |} ---- You can have a Draken cuddle anytime you want *cuddle* *warning Draken Cuddles do include, claws, swords, possible some dismemberment, and or permanent scars, or they can just be a really fun swell fluffy time, depending on the Draken and their mood.) | |} ---- Let me know when the flag.:lol: | |} ---- ---- Dude, why? You have two LAS, use the 2nd one for your Support AMPs / build. For solo questing, a naked Bolster with some kiting+CC here and there will get you through easily. If you accidentally aggro'd another prime while you're killing a prime, just run away lol. It's annoying maintaining 2 sets of gear as you level, that is my only complaint. Oh, that and there are too many healing espers out there lol. | |} ---- I am always flagged. But when I hit 50, we can rumble til we tumble and then we'll crawl out of the rubble, and leave all subtle, til we cuddle under the moon again. Poetry by Scott Von Scotticus of the Scott of awesome clan of the 15th parallel of Scotts. The Great Lord Scott. Bastion and savior of Scottopia, under all Scotts, and all Scotts under one. or something... in nexus. | |} ---- ---- We are a disgustingly hot state. | |} ---- You can distribute AMP's in the 2nd LAS independant from the first??? (Forgive me, I'm still a bit of a newb when it comes to that, I've never utilized the 2nd LAS on either of my toons, lol) | |} ---- yes, very much yes. You're capable of having a DPS build in Action Set 1 and another build on Action Set 2. | |} ---- PUHLEASE - Come to Phoenix. I assure you, we will show you the meaning of 'hot'. | |} ---- Whelp, I know what I'll be doing next time I log in.. lol | |} ---- ---- Phoenix has Jessica Nigri so it is indeed hawt. ;) Seriosuly I ever meet here she's getting an Official Scott High Five. just like all of you would too. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea I don't know how the people in NYC deal with that 100% humidity 100F temp. It's one thing to be in places like PHX and DAL where the population is more spread out. The NY subway must be ewww. (oops forgot to add ewww like aurin sweat lol) But they make up for it with the amazeballs Nov-Dec atmosphere. :wub: *in my mind ofc* | |} ---- ---- Was the Chua and esper, and was it possible this Chua was hearing "Voices"? | |} ---- ---- ---- /comfort... Aw hun | |} ---- The stains of dishonor are quickly washed out by the cries of victory. When fighting for your people honor should be the last thing on your mind. =p | |} ---- What jerks | |} ---- They aren't my rivals for no reason. I expect them to attack me now. Or you can just be I don't know... good at the game. But it makes me feel good that they need two of them to even attack me lol. It's okay! The Saddles laid down the LAW! What what! Scoundrels take note! Tex was so happy. :) | |} ---- This makes me need to get to 50 faster so we can have epic duels in the snow, spray it a pretty spray of crimson as Plasma blades clash with psionic blades and the fires of battle warm us from the cold!!! | |} ---- Oooo! I feel cozy already! | |} ---- ---- Welcome to the party! Did you get your Guild rank yet? if not I'll set ya up when I get home. Make sure to sign up for the website. :) Alos glad you had a good B-Day! Those are important, I may have one next year. This years was a bust XD ...I suppose Rocio can to as an unofficial member. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I got promoted a bunch but I couldn't tell you to what. I'll sign up now. | |} ---- You're in The Blackgear Crew then. It's the Chua Division. :D | |} ---- Hmmm. Na, I've seen worse, even on myself. If you start thinking of killing whoever you see painfully, that may indicate the presence ofOh wait! You're a Chua, nevermind, forget what I said, haha! However, should you start being ignored by Strain creatures instead of being spit, stabbed or shot at, please write down a will and report to any Dominion medic accompanied by a heavily-armed guard for an... examination. | |} ---- ---- You can doo it! Then you can Draken Warrior until your enemies fall before your feet in fear! | |} ---- ---- Why is she staring intently at his crotch Ro-Ro? | |} ---- ---- Is that to contain your strain outbreak Oli? | |} ---- ---- I've been considering getting one of those! How's the over all hand comfort? | |} ---- Hand's doing fine. Soon as I get used to what finger does what where, I'll be great. | |} ---- I may have to invest on one then! | |} ---- Darn you, muscle memory! It's like everything when you're used to something else. Even today, I'm still used to the Gamecube pad and its differently-shaped-&-sized buttons which made (and still makes) using a conventional pad with identical buttons harder. It doesn't help when you have a 360 and a Wii U because the buttons are not only identical but switched as well. I've been considering getting one as well since I'm one of those rare guys who say "you know what? A, S, D and E aren't for me, let's use the numpad, instead" but still find it limited (and there is accidentally pressing the Num Lock key for potential shenanigans) | |} ---- ---- It doesn't replace the mouse, just add a "stick" for your movements. | |} ---- No, you keep your mouse in your right hand, that thing goes under the left. It's a little more ergonomic and accessible than a keyboard because there are only so many keys you can feasibly reach on your keyboard. Once I've got the muscle memory down, there's only three keys on the obweaver, (in the upper left, just outside the reach of my pinkie and ring fingers) that I have to move my hand to reach. That means you've got 17 face keys, two near the thumbstick, and the thumbstick itself (which takes over functions of WASD). They're also programmable, so you can program WASD into the keys and then use the thumbstick for additional (up to 8) buttons. That felt a little imprecise to me, but other people that don't panic quite as bad as I do might think being able to line up all 8 LAS keys on the thumb beneficial. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm getting used to it, but my sprint and jump are now bound to 16 ad 12 (pinky and middle finger naturals respectively). It's still taking some getting used to, oddly not for the jump, but for the sprint. I'm not used to having sprint be so accessible. | |} ---- ---- Stop annoying my girlfriend! Hahaha that was awesome though, she really enjoyed it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I do run it with friends, but when I do, it never drops. It's always the Flamekin Link. I've got like 20 of those, salvaged another 30 of them. I've done so many SC runs.... Bleh. Last piece I need. Here's some cake. Cause I'm eating cake to make me feel better. Don't judge me. | |} ---- ---- I can always harr... I mean play with you. :D | |} ---- ---- That is a bag of death to me, but oh man, what a way to go. WHAT A WAY! You were doing dailiiiiies and I don't wanna drag a 50 around with me while doing lowbie things. Shah did offer to help too, but you're both 50. Would you believe I only saw two other people running around, both level 25, in the lowbie Celestion area? Oh, and there was Kael's twin running around too. Different ears though, we were both quite confused. Proofs I'm on Evindra (spying for Scott of course?) | |} ---- ---- Oh, well, I'm still learning >.> | |} ---- That cake... Would be so much better if the strawberries were ripe. Seriously, what's with all the half-white strawberries as of late? :( Also, bag of death for me, too. -_- -T. | |} ---- I saw this, and then was looking through my screenshots folder and found the one below. All I could think was, "Oh no! They've been Loppified!" | |} ---- Drop 4: Metal Lopp Solid | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- *ahem* Exile or Dominion, Tex? | |} ---- I'm too low >< I'll die from things twenty miles away. | |} ---- Thermock is exile Malgrave is both. | |} ---- Scientists are your friends. | |} ---- Excuses! I ran from the Grimvault port-in (crash site alpha?) to the shuttle in south Malgrave at level 15. I don't think you will get killed by running from ship to beach volleyball area lol. Just put all gear with durability in bags, and go naked. No repairs. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I had leftovers of that this morning, for breakfast, actually. Tomorrow is grocery day, so I really had nothing to work with this AM! | |} ---- True enough :) But... my lovely signed in so I'm helping him with his house, will see if you guys are still doing things when we're done! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----